If I Never See Your Face Again
by allycatsworld
Summary: Sometimes the one thing you hate is the one thing you can't get enough of. Rated M for suggestion. No Lemon.


_Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway_

Sesshomaru stared across the crowd at a brown haired woman. It was late in the evening and his brother had dragged him along for "his" own good. He smirked at the thought of it being for his own good. It wasn't all the bad. There were plenty of beautiful women all around him, and being the ladies man that he was he couldn't help but pursue whoever caught his eye. What he hadn't counted on was _her._

This woman had been a bit of a fling at the beginning of the summer. Her wavy brown hair and sparking blue eyes that made such an unusual combination drew him in. She had repeatedly told him he wasn't her type but being who he was her opinion changed soon.

He let her go though. He was getting closer to her than he thought so he told her it had to end. He knew he had made the right decision because he hadn't talked to her all summer. It would seem however that now that was getting ready to seduce a pretty blonde girl she appeared.__

It makes me burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
Put down your blazing gun

He could see her burning eyes in the crowd. She was not pleased. Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders. That wasn't his problem.

"Hey cutie, wanna dance?" The blonde girl he had been about to pursue asked him. Sesshomaru glanced over in the direction of the woman to see her glaring daggers into his eyes. He just smirked at her, lifted his cup in a cheers motion and grabbed the hand of the blonde woman and pulled her body close to his.

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)_

Kagome couldn't believe that man. He had just up and left mid fling and she hadn't been able to find him. He didn't even give her a justified reason. Just an "it's over. Move on." She'd been going nuts. Not that she was in love with him or anything she just _hated_ when people left without a valid reason. She was so confused.

She narrowed her eyes as he danced with the blonde woman. Even she could tell that her hair was dyed and she was easily half in the bag. She watched as Sesshomaru moved his hips with hers. Well she'd show him. He was missing out. Oh yes he was.

Sashaying through the crowd she went right behind him and slowly moved her hips. She easily attained the attention of a couple of men around her. Grabbing one of their hands she maneuvered herself and the stranger so that she was facing Sesshomaru's back. In this position her ass grinded with the strangers hips.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Sesshomaru wanted to yell. What was that blasted woman doing? He could practically feel her hot breath on his back. He turned his head to glare at her out of the corner of his mouth and his jaw nearly fell loose. He had forgotten how attractive she was.

All she wore was a skimpy halter bikini and an over sized blouse that hung down to her mid thighs and hung open until her hips. The way she was rotating her hips with the man behind him made him want to reach out and grab her; pulling her small body up to his own. Before he knew what was happening she was in his arms.

Sesshomaru ignored the blonde woman as he pulled Kagome flush against him and slanted his mouth across hers. He felt her hands tangle themselves in his hair and he moaned into her mouth. He loved it a little rough.

Sesshomaru sipped on his brandy in the crowded bar. He didn't know why he was here. He hated places like this. He hadn't been out since he last saw Kagome a couple months back; at the end of summer. The night had ended up with her going to his place and fucking until the sun came up. He had the welts down his back for a week as a reminder as to what had happened.

The most confusing bit of all was that she had left before he was up. Woman never left his bed. He made them leave. He would admit to himself that he was insulted. He was the most wanted bachelor and she just left.

His eyes strayed to the dance floor and across the dancing bodies that crowded it. It never ceased to amaze him how many people would pack themselves onto it. Just for the joy of rubbing bodies against one another.__

Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in

Kagome watched him from over her friends shoulder. They were being a little scandalous. She and Sango were suggestively grinding all over each other. It was one of the reasons why they went to the bar. They loved to have their moment's together working as a team to seduce unlucky men.

She had spotted him at the bar almost immediately. It was almost as if she was programmed to find him. She didn't know why. She didn't feel anything extraordinary towards him. Well, maybe there was a slight pull. Nothing to worry about though.

She watched as he put down his glass and heading towards the dance floor. She wasn't sure to where though. She sighed as he disappeared from her line of sight and moved her hips slightly harder into her friends getting back into the music.

A warm hand found its way around her waist and she almost shrieked. She felt herself getting pulled away from her friend and turned around. She came face to chest with Sesshomaru. He slowly grinded his hips against hers and she almost let out a small moan. He was such a good dancer. That was what always got her into his bed. His body as it moved to the music was art.

_I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin_

Sesshomaru sighed. He had spotted her. She was all over her friend and he was almost disgusted; except that it had him aroused in about two minutes flat. He couldn't deny even to himself what an appealing sight she made. Her hair left unruly and her body only covered by a dress (if it could be called that) that went to approximately three inches below her ass. The heels she was wearing really got him going, easily four inches high the stilettos were a bright red and had straps that criss-crossed half way up her calf.

He put down his drink it went to the dance floor; the one he hated so much. He had to feel her body against his. It was practically calling to him. As he drew closure his breath caught. She was such a sight. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his body, turning her so that she was facing him. Rolling his hips against hers he couldn't even fathom dancing with anyone else. Her body so wondrously contoured to his body. It was amazing.

_It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man_

"Kagome! What are you doing with that punk!" A voice yelled through the music distracting the two dancers from each other. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes she was about to say something when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and then jerked away from Sesshomaru. Turning to the one who pulled her away she gave him a seductive smile.

"Kouga! I was wondering when you would show up. I was getting lonely." She pouted after. She'd been hoping that Kouga would show up so that she could rub it in Sesshomaru's face that she was capable of being with someone else. It seemed that whenever she saw him she was single. Not this time. Mind you, they weren't really together. Kouga just liked to claim her, and she just wasn't going to deny it this time.

She felt Kouga pull her close to his body and she rotated her hips into his. Not bothering to look back at Sesshomaru she continued on her dance with Kouga.

_I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am_

Sesshomaru starred at the two dancing. What the fuck? She was just dancing with him and now she's with that Kouga guy? As if he could ever be a better dancer or lover than him; _the Sesshomaru_. He narrowed his eyes. She wanted to play did she? Well he would show her!__

Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
(Promise not to leave me behind)

Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Torture me by taking your time  
(Talk to me, talk to me)

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_


End file.
